Cita-cita
by Dianzu
Summary: [ oneshot ] Hanya seorang bocah Jaeger berumur 6 tahun yang memberitahukan apa cita-citanya. [ rivaere - farbel ]


**CITA-CITA**

 **Pair**

 **Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger**

 **Disclaimer (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **Warn! BxB, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Levi diajak oleh Isabel dan Farlan kerumah Isabel. Pemuda bermarga Ackerman berumur 25 tahun ini pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah Isabel.

"Farlan, Levi silahkan duduk, aku akan mengambilkan minum untuk kalian," Isabel pun masuk kedalam dapur meninggalkan Levi dan Farlan berdua diruang tengah.

"Haahh, Isabel manis sekali. Benarkan Rivaille?" Farlan menatap dapur dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sedangkan Levi hanya menatap datar.

"Biasa saja, dia terlalu bawel." Levi menatap datar wajah Farlan yang berseri-seri.

Isabel pun datang dengan tiga cangkir teh di atas nampan. Ia juga membawa beberapa cemilan untuk dimakan. "Silahkan,"

Levi meminum teh nya dengan tenang. Farlan sibuk memperhatikan wajah Isabel. "Kau sendirian dirumah?" tanya Levi.

"Tidak, aku bersama keponakanku." ucap Isabel sambil memakan cemilannya.

"Oh." Levi menjawab dengan wajah datarnya.

"Dimana keponakanmu, Isabel?" tanya Farlan.

"Ada, mungkin sedang dikamar." ucap Isabel.

"HUWAAA! TANTE ISABEL!" terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam rumah. Isabel buru-buru berlari kedalam.

"Eh? Suara siapa itu?" tanya Farlan bingung, "Mungkin keponakannya," jawab Levi datar. Ia masih menikmati teh hangat buatan Isabel.

Isabel pun kembali ke ruang tengah sambil menggendong seorang bocah laki-laki. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya sembab, seperti habis menangis.

"Ah, maaf. Ini keponakanku, namanya Eren Jaeger." ucap Isabel sambil mengelus kepala sang keponakan. Sedangkan Eren masih sesegukan dalam gendongan Isabel.

"Hai Eren, namaku Farlan." Farlan berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan Eren. Eren menatap wajah Farlan dengan mata berbinar.

"Mau paman Farlan gendong?" Farlan merentangkan tangannya, Eren pun merentangkan tangannya kearah Farlan.

 _GREP_

Sekarang Eren sudah berpindah dalam gendongan Farlan. Menggendong bocah bermata hijau zambrud dengan sayang, seperti anak sendiri.

"Aku rasa kau sudah cocok untuk menjadi seorang ayah, Farlan." ucap Levi menatap Farlan.

Farlan hanya tersenyum, "Ya, cita-citaku memang menjadi seorang ayah yang baik. Tapi, aku butuh seorang wanita yang kucintai untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku."

 _UHUK_

Isabel terkekeh mendengar ucapan basi Farlan. "Memang siapa wanita yang kau cintai itu, Farlan Church?" tanya Isabel dengan raut wajah yang penasaran.

Farlan yang masih menggendong Eren pun mendekatkan dirinya pada Isabel, menatap wajah manis Isabel dalam. "Kau, Isabel Magnolia."

 _GLEK_

"APAAAA?!"

"Hei! hei! Aku masih mau hidup tenang dengan telinga yang tidak tuli!" Farlan berdesis ketika Isabel tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Kau yang membuatku berteriak, apa-apaan maksudmu?!" kini Isabel yang ngotot. Levi hanya menonton pertunjukan drama komedi dihadapannya sambil meminum teh.

"Isabel, aku mencintaimu. Menikahimu adalah cita-citaku sejak dulu." Farlan menatap dalam mata Isabel. Isabel diam membatu.

"Terima saja Isabel, daripada kau menjomblo seumur hidupmu, aku tahu kau juga menyukai Farlan." Levi berucap dengan entengnya sambil tetap meminum teh nya, "Ah, teh buatanmu enak."

"Jadi, Isabel? Maukah kau jadi istriku?" ucap Farlan. Isabel menatap malu-malu, "Apa kau serius?"

"Isabel, untuk apa aku main-main dengan sebuah pernikahan?" kini Farlan menjawab ucapan sosok wanita pujaannya.

"B-baiklah, aku mau." jawab Isabel dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Paman, menikah itu apa?" kini bocah yang masih berumur 6 tahun dalam gendongan Farlan bertanya dengan mata hijaunya yang berbinar.

Farlan mengusap rambut coklat Eren, "Menikah itu ketika kita bisa hidup bahagia dengan orang yang kita cintai."

Eren hanya mengangguk, "Apa menikah dengan tante Isabel adalah cita-cita paman?" Eren kecil kembali bertanya.

"Ya, itu cita-cita paman."

"Kalau begitu aku juga punya cita-cita!" teriak Eren dengan wajah imutnya.

"Memang cita-cita Eren apa?" kini sang tante mengusap surai rambut Eren lembut.

"Cita-citaku ingin menikah dengan om-om yang sedang minum teh itu!"

1

2

3

4

5

 _JEDERRR_

"HAAAAAAAAHHH?!" Isabel dan Farlan melebarkan matanya, berteriak sekeras mungkin ketika Eren kecil menyebutkan apa cita-citanya. Sedangkan yang disebut sedang minum teh hanya bisa memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri karena tersedak.

"Eren, tapi om Levi terlalu tua untukmu," ucap Isabel sambil tertawa canggung. Uh, bisa-bisanya bocah berumur 6 tahun ingin menikah dengan seorang pria berumur 25 tahun.

Levi bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mendekat kearah Eren yang masih dalam gendongan Farlan. "Hei bocah, ingin menikah denganku?"

Levi menatap wajah menggemaskan Eren. Mata hijau zambrud berbinar-binar ketika ditatap oleh mata elang keabuan milik Levi.

"Ya, aku ingin menikah dengan om _cebol_!"

 _UHUK_

Isabel dan Farlan hanya bisa menahan tawa ketika Eren berbicara dengan sangat polos kepada Levi tentang tinggi badan.

Levi menatap sengit bocah dalam gendongan Farlan, "Baiklah, kau boleh menikah denganku. Asal tubuhmu harus lebih tinggi dariku bocah nakal."

Eren memiringkan kepalanya, "Oh begitu ya? Yasudah, aku akan lebih tinggi dari om _cebol_!"

Telinga Levi sakit mendengar ucapan polos Eren. Kalau saja Eren bukan anak kecil, sudah dipastikan bocah bermata hijau itu akan dicincang habis olehnya.

"Ku tunggu kau tinggi nak."

.

.

.

.

 _9 tahun kemudian..._

"Rivaille, terima kasih sudah datang." ucap Farlan ketika melihat sahabat pendeknya datang ke pesta penyambutan anaknya.

Ya, Farlan dan Isabel menikah 4 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang mereka sudah dikaruniai seorang bayi laki-laki yang tampan.

"Selamat atas kelahiran anak kalian," Levi memberikan sebuah kado berukuran besar kepada Farlan dan Isabel.

"Ah, terima kasih Levi." ucap Isabel sambil menggendong buah hatinya dengan Farlan.

Levi pun menatap bayi yang berada dalam gendongan Isabel, "Anak kalian tampan."

"Hoho, siapa dulu ayahnya." dengan PD nya Farlan berbicara sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Levi hanya menatap Farlan dengan wajah malas.

"Hei, Levi. Kapan kau akan menyusul kami? Umurmu sudah 34 tahun." ucap Isabel.

"Belum ada yang cocok," jawab Levi singkat.

Farlan dan Isabel hanya tertawa melihat Levi. Sedangkan Levi hanya menatap pasangan suami-istri itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

 _TAP TAP_

"Tante Isabel, hadiah ini taruh dimana?"

"Ah, taruh di sini saja Eren." ucap Isabel sambil menunjuk meja disebelah kanannya.

 _DEG_

Wajah Levi menegang ketika mendengar nama yang disebut Isabel. Levi menatap seorang bocah yang lebih tinggi darinya sedang menaruh hadiah diatas meja.

Bocah yang dipanggil Eren pun sama terkejutnya saat melihat Levi. Ketika mata hijau zambrud bertemu dengan mata elang keabu-abuan membuat jantung berdebar cepat.

"O-om Levi?" Eren berucap dengan gugup. Sama halnya dengan Levi, "E-eren?"

Farlan dan Isabel yang mengerti dengan suasana canggung ini pun menyeringai lebar, "Naa Eren, bukankah cita-citamu ingin menikahi om-om _cebol_ ini?" ucap Isabel sambil menyikut lengan Eren.

"Hei Rivaille, lihatlah sekarang Eren sudah lebih tinggi darimu." kini Farlan yang mulai menggoda Levi.

Levi hanya menatap Eren tajam. Manik matanya tak lepas menatap wajah menggemaskan Eren. Sedangkan bocah bermata hijau zambrud hanya bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya.

"Sudah 9 tahun yang lalu bocah, saat kau melamarku dirumah Isabel." ucap Levi dengan suara beratnya.

Eren hanya tersenyum malu, "Ya, dan sekarang aku bisa mewujudkan cita-citaku untuk menikahimu, _Sir_ Levi."

Levi hanya menyeringai lebar, "Mau menikah denganku, bocah ingusan?"

Eren membalas seringai Levi, "Tentu saja _Sir_ , aku mau menikah denganmu."

.

.

"HEI EREN! UMURMU MASIH 15 TAHUN!"

"DASAR PEDOFIL KAU LEVI!"

"CINTA ITU TIDAK MEMANDANG UMUR, TANTE! PAMAN!

"Kau harus jadi istriku, bocah Jaeger."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N :**

 **INI APA WOEEEE?!! /banting kulkas/**

 **ini adalah hasil kegabutan yang hqq :'))**

 **maaf terlalu gaje wkwk :'v**

 **sekian dan terima kasih :')**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
